


Beets lives

by LarausLorraine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Intercourse, Baby Broly, Beets Lives, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, slight angst, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Beets survives Vampa with Paragus and Broly.I WANT HIM TO LIVE DAMMIT!I will be heavily using headcanons applying to Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Anatomy and Saiyan Biology that all have been created by --AlphaLightBearer--They have a lot more detail on their headcanons' and you should totally go check them out!
Relationships: Broly/Kakarot, Broly/Son Goku, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Super: Broly are owned by funimation, toei animation, fuji tv and Akira Toriyama.  
I do not make a prophet off this story and please support the official release!  
All rights to the following headcanons:  
Saiyan Culture  
Saiyan Biology  
Saiyan Anatomy are owned by AlphaLightBearer.  
I have already spoken with Alpha and have their permission to input these headcanons into my story.  
Give their works a read!

Beets sighed as he rested on a rock, the sun was looming in the sky as he watched Paragus train Broly. Or well in Beets's opinion, Paragus was beating Broly to a pulp. His eyes drifted off into the distance, the memory of That Day coming up as a somewhat distraction.

* * *

_Beets was shaking as he pressed against the useless consol, the smell of melted metal and plastic evaded the space between himself and Paragrus. _

_The standing saiyan holding his wrist, the broken gun laying in a pile at his feet. Standing as a shield was a growling Broly. The cub had wandered into the ship just in time to see Paragus aiming at Beets himself, leaping forward Broly collided with his father's hand and once the gun went off and fell towards the floor the tiny saiyan effectively stomped on it. The blast had missed Beets by an inch._

_ "You… you were about to kill me!" Beets finally spat out, standing a bit on his shaky legs._

_ "It was nothing personal, I needed to keep Broly and myself alive as long as possible." _

_Paragus spoke with a calm tone that made Beets' hair stand up. "I may not be a warrior, but I am not useless either!" Beets's voice rose with his emotions. _

_His mind recalled a remark of their first meeting. _

_'I wouldn't trust a saiyan to save my life.' Paragus looked to be regarding the situation, his eyes giving a fleeting glance at Broly. The cub seemed to have bonded a bit with Beets, most likely due to Beets's more gentle care compared to Paragus's own. "We'll see if you can prove me wrong." Paragus spat out._

_ After that day the three survived barely, Beets had somehow created a small emergency frequency for any ship to be picked up by any ships in the solar system while avoiding Vampa's circle of life. "So you say this could potentially save us?" Paragus asked keeping a distance from the other adult. _

_Broly was sitting right beside Beets, his big eyes staring at the saiyan tinkering with the wires with rapt interest. Beets had found out quickly Broly was a sweet cub, during the times Paragus wasn't running the cub through a strict training regime the youngster was right at his side. _

_He couldn't blame the cub for latching onto his gentle nature, most cubs did either way. Be it his circle's cubs or his friend's cubs. _

_"It would increase our chances of someone finding us, yeah._"

* * *

Beets closed his eyes and peeked them open when a small form settled against his side, the saiyan looked down to see big eyes peeking out from underneath Broly's bangs.

Beets gave the cub a smile and patted his head, he chuckled when Broly pressed more into his hand. "Ready for a bath cub?" He asked.

At the timid nod Beets stood up and took Broly's hand, he flew past a resting Paragus heading straight to the cave.

* * *

It became their thing over the years', Paragus would train Broly with an iron fist and Beets would teach the cub essential stuff that didn't involve fighting.

He looked up as he heard two sets of feet land on the ground, a very upset Broly was running towards him while Paragus's stoney face glared after his son.

Beets caught the cub as Broly jumped at him. "Baa hates me!" Broly hiccuped out.

"Baa?" Beets had heard about the weasel creature from Broly and his late night stories of their day, the saiyan was weary of Broly befriending the creature due to its possibility of hurting him. After a few days though Beets felt happy the cub had a friend besides himself.

"Why would he hate you Broly?" Beets asked as he wiped the boy's tears off his cheeks. "He was playing with it, so I taught him a lesson." Paragus growled out, Beets looked at the older saiyan in shock.

"There wasn't any harm in Broly playing with Baa Paragus, cubs need to play as much as train." Beets bit out.

"Playing is not an option or do you forget where we are?" Paragus spat out.

"He's still a cub Paragus!"

"He is My cub! I know what's best for him!" "And the best is becoming a weapon to get revenge?!" Beets stood up at this point, he pushed Broly behind his toned legs.

Paragus' fist appeared out of nowhere, hitting his upper cheek. Beets felt his head snap to the side as pain bloomed in the spot, a bit of spit flew into the air. Beets may not have the same strength as Paragus, but with years of surviving had made him more resilient.

He bared his teeth and a growl slipped past them, he dropped into a crouch and went to sweep Paragus's legs out from underneath him. He looked as the saiyan dodged is leg, he shot forward with all his strength and headbutted the man's chest effectively taking the breath out of him.

"So you got-(cough)(cough) some backbone." The older growled out. Beets braced himself for the other to beat his body black and blue, when Paragus all just stumble over to where he usually rested and sat down he blinked in shock.

Turning the saiyan focused his attention on the still distressed Broly, a subtle change in their pack wasn't noticed by any of them. The next day Beets sighed as he watched Baa snarl at Broly, the poor cub was trying to get closer to the weasel and failing due to the creature's defenses.

The creature was missing an ear that was covered in a layer of dried blood. After a couple hours he watched Broly huddle with his face hidden behind his knees. Standing up the saiyan flew around a bit, unyil he found a lump of green fur.

He assumed it was the ear Paragus shot off and picked it up dusting the dirt off. He returned to Broly, the said cub looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I know it sucks that Baa doesn't trust you anymore, but you gotta remember the good times you both had. Take this and remember that you and Baa will always be friends."

Beets handed the ear to the little one, he watched as Broly buried his face into it.

"Now! Lets see if we can tie it around you." It took a while, they decided to place it around Broly's neck as a cape. Placing it around his waist caused a bigger risk with his size.

Beets stood and paused when Broly hugged his left leg tightly. "What's the matter Broly?" His hand moved to touch the cub's head. "I'm glad your with us…" shy dark eyes looked up to meet his own, affection and protective instincts filled his chest.

"I'm glad I am here with you too cub." Beets knelt down to pull Broly into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mentions of Saiyan Culture and references of Latchers, Lockers and Circles are all headcanons of AlphaLightBearer or LightBearer, they have a detailed story of how it all plays goes so go check out their stuff!   
WARNING!   
Barely a hint of attempted rape.   
Beets kissing a teenage Broly at the end!

Beets watched the young cub grow through the years, adjusting from a scrawny cub all the way up to currently his puberty stage.   
He had easily shot past Beets in height and the saiyan had to crane his neck nowadays to look at the pure muscled male.   
During those years Beets had a few close calls with Paragus, when your two lonely adults on a hostile planet it was bound to happen. Beets had managed to kick him off the first attempt and stayed far away from the latcher as possible.   
It was dark out as he relaxed on the ground, the saiyan heard shuffling and cracked open an eye to see the hulking form of Broly crawl towards him.   
"Whats up cub?" He whispered as the teen's cheeks went red.  
"I've been feeling things, and it won't go down."   
Beets coughed roughly in surprise as he sat up in surprise, or well he shouldn't BE surprised.   
"Did you… Talk to Paragus?" He asked.   
Broly gave him a frown and Beets chuckled.   
"Yeah yeah stupid question, here how about we go over here?" Beets stood up and led the teen somewhere more private in the cave, the saiyan particularly wanted to deal with Paragus's attitude towards this.   
Beets took a deep breath as he began to explain about Latchers and Lockers, how courting went and the basic anatomy.   
"Did Paragus ever mention anything about circles'?"   
"No."   
"Oh that idiot…" Beets took a deep breath and rubbed his face with a callous hand.   
"I'm sorry Beets."   
"Not your fault Broly, I am very irritated with Paragus… ok so you get the gist of Latchers and Lockers, well when two are officially mated they can have a heat cycle and produce a cub, that is a circle." Beets explained as simple as he could. "You can have sex with more than one latcher and locker, once the cub comes to age of sexual maturity it is up to the Locker or Latcher to teach hands on. If the circle has another cub the oldest sibling teaches them, are you following?"   
Broly nodded with eagerness.  
"Good, consent is also everything and you Never have a cub before becoming official mates."   
"Will you be teaching me Beets?"   
Beets cracked a smile as he reached to ruffle the others spiked hair.   
"Yeah kid, but only if you're comfortable with it ok? I am not gonna leave you to learning all of this from Paragus."   
"I…"   
Beets allowed his tail to waft around to swipe underneath Broly's nose, he chuckled as the teen sniffed almost in a trance.   
"I got you Broly… how about something slow, a kiss and probably a hand job will do for you." Beets spoke about what those two were carefully to make sure Broly knew what it was about.   
Once he nodded Beets pulled him into a gentle kiss, he lightly licked his tongue along the others bottom lip and one hand slowly went down to lightly rub one pec.


End file.
